Immortal Protector
by rika08
Summary: There is prophecy that foretells of the coming of an immortal. Believers of the legends who wanted nothing more than to protect the foreseen immortal from all the dangers that would befall them. matt/emily supernatural majorly. AU
1. Chapter 1

There is prophecy that foretells of the coming of an immortal. Born into the world of legends, pure. Untainted with the blood of other immortals, untouched by any other being. It is said, that by the blood and the body of this immortal, the beings would prosper. Like most legends, few believed in the tale. But to those who did, a war was plotted. Any tribe of immortals who possessed this being would gain the advantage to bring prosperity to their people. Stronger werewolves, vampires immune to the sun, fairies with unlimited magic. The possibilities were limit less, as would the price of bloodshed for such a task. Thus, an Order was created. Believers of the legends who wanted nothing more than to protect the foreseen immortal from all the dangers that would befall them. Seven took the oath, swearing their life to protect this child. The Order of the Immortals.

A storm was coming. The sky was darkening, growing more ominous as the seconds past. The air was growing colder as the winds grew stronger. The sun was fading behind the horizon just as the storm was moving in. It would no doubt be a strong storm. Rain slowly began falling form the large black clouds. The icy drops fell onto the autumn ground.

Reins snapped against the neck of a large horse, urging it onward. The storm would no doubt be terrible if one was caught in it. However, there were more dangerous things that roamed the woods once the sun fell from the sky. It was best to hold one's self within the safety and security on one's home. Thankfully it was just within reach.

The horse rode up the worn path, breaking the forest line. The trees thinned out, revealing sanctuary. The stone castle stood a small three stories high. Large arch windows lay around the house, undrawn with the curtains. The candles within had been lit, giving a soft yellow glow through the windows. The horse rode around the castle to the back stables. The rider dismounted quickly, closing the stable door behind them. They rushed to the doors of the castle as the rains grew heavier. She pulled open the doors and entered the safety of their home.

With a gentle raising of the hood of their cloak, stray strands of brown locks fell around the soft red cheeks. She pulled off her riding gloves and untied her cloak. She slipped the cloth from her shoulders and laid it over a hook near the door, placing her gloves within it. Brown curls slipped against her back, reaching midway down. She walked from the entryway, toward the parlor. Her black boots echoed in the silent castle with each step. Her black skirt fluttered around her legs.

She entered the empty parlor. The cream decorum paper lined the walls above the wooden trim. Floral tapestries hung throughout the room. A clean white set lay near the parlor's entry archway. Two sofas and one chair lay arranged around a dark wood table. Just behind the seating arrangements stood a large white grand piano. The young woman walked through the center of the arrangement and seated herself at the piano. She lifted the case and laid her fingers about the ivory keys. She lightly pressed down on the keys, stringing a peaceful chord throughout the room. Her fingers danced along the keys, bringing about a calming melody while the storm began to rage outside the walls.

"I see you've returned before the storm." Called a voice from the archway.

She didn't look up, but continued playing.

"I was beginning to wonder if I should set out in search for you." He continued.

"As you can see, I returned." She said.

The man smiled. He walked into the parlor. His hair was a dark brown, yet hinted to just starting to grey. He was dressed in a clean white collared shirt and neatly pressed black trousers. He wore a dark red vest over his shirt and trousers. His arms were folded behind his back as he approached the piano. His pale skin nearly matched the tone in his shirt and piano.

"Do you not think it is time to stop this insignificant tradition?" he asked.

"I thought visiting the grave of a deceased husband or wife was considered respectful." She replied.

"You were newly married, Emily. As memory serves, your husband never reached your bed before dying suddenly." He said.

"So therefore I should forget I was ever married to him because I am still a virgin, father?" Emily asked. She stopped her playing and looked up from the piano.

His dark eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue my daughter."

A chuckled filled the room. Emily looked around her father's figure to find a guest. Her eyes widened as she spotted their guest. He stood in the archway, leaning against the frame. His arms were folded in front of his chest as he looked back at Emily. His skin was pale, even in the light. He wore dark trousers and a white collared shirt. His hair and dark coat were wet from the rain, signifying he'd just entered from the storm.

"She certainly has grown into an opinionated and independent young woman, William." He said in a thick Irish accent.

William turned. "Yes, well, remembering her mother one cannot be surprised Matthew."

Matthew's eyes darkened slightly. "True."

"I was unaware we would be honored with a visit this evening." William said.

Matthew shrugged. "What fun are they when someone knows?"

"I believe it is polite to have a notification though." William said.

"And visiting a deceased partner's grave in considered respectful. No matter how many decades have passed." Matthew replied.

William eyes narrowed. "Perhaps, but as you have said, decades have passed since Lord Henry's death. Surely it has been long enough. And what would happen if his family recognized Emily? They would surely notice she hasn't aged since his passing."

"That would explain her late callings." Matthew said, pushing himself from the archway.

"I would appreciate it, if I was not spoken of as if my presence was not here." Emily said.

Matthew bowed his head. "My apologies Lady Emily."

William smiled. "Forgive us, Emily. Surely you remember Mr. Matthew Anderson? He's been a friend of the family for years."

"Centuries, actually, but who's counting?" Matthew asked smiling.

Emily caught sight of his fangs just as the rim of his lower lip. "I'm afraid I do not remember Mr. Anderson."

Matthew smiled. "_Mr. Anderson_. She is definitely Rebecca's daughter. But it's no wonder she doesn't remember me."

William nodded. "Of course. You haven't visited us since her passing."

Matt nodded.

"Well, since Mr. Anderson hasn't graced us with his presence in over two centuries, I'll retire to allow you men to catch up." Emily said. She rose from the piano and closed the lid.

"Oh don't be so rushed, my dear. Surely I can persuade Matthew to join your brothers and I for an evening supper?" William asked.

Matthew shook his head. "Supper in the middle of a storm is not a pleasant experience. And I've already eaten."

William nodded. "Ah. Then in that case, good night Emily."

"Good night father." Emily said.

William gently took Emily into his arms. He lightly kissed her cheek and sent her on her way.

Emily turned to Matthew and bowed slightly. "Good night Mr. Anderson."

Matthew returned the bow. "Good night Lady Emily."

Emily walked out of the parlor into the hall. She followed the hall to the wooden staircase. She grabbed the banister and walked up. She exhaled deeply, calming her nerves. She felt the heavy weight of the wooden stake in her right boot, her only sense of security in this house.

"Did I hear right?" came a voice. Emily turned quickly. A young man stood behind her, halfway down the stairs. His dark hair and curls matched Emily's. He was dressed in a similar manner to her father, save for his green vest. "Is Mr. Anderson here?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. He's with father in the parlor."

The young man smiled. "Ryan, Ethan! Matt's returned!"

Two more young men came to the top of the stairs. Both bear similar resemblance to one another. Each one of them appearing younger in age than Emily.

"Are you're certain Thomas?" Ethan asked.

Thomas nodded. "Emily said they were in the parlor."

Ethan and Ryan quickly appeared at the bottom of the stairs beside Thomas. They walked into the parlor, leaving Emily on the stairs in peace. She turned and hurried onto the second floor. She walked through the hall and pushed open her bedroom door. She latched it tightly, locking it. Emily turned from the door and walked into the center of her room.

A large wood framed bed was set against the wall in the center. Four wooden posts stood taller than Emily, holding dark blue curtains on the rods. Near the bed was a large vanity mirror and dresser. Emily walked to the dresser and sat down. She pulled her hair form its failing pony, letting her curls fall around her face. She picked up her ivory brush and ran it through her hair was few times. She set her brush down and slipped out of her boots. Emily retrieved the stake from her boot and set it on top of her dresser.

She rose from the dresser and walked to the window. Beyond the rain and growing wind, she watched a casting light from across the ground. Four shadowy figures walked out into the night. As the light form the house faded, the figures vanished quickly into the night. Emily drew the curtains closed and turned from the window. She exhaled again. For the moment, she was only in the presence of one.

Emily pulled the hem of her blouse over her head. She set her blouse in a small wicker basket beside her dresser. She pulled at the bottom of her under bodice corset. The thin strap of her undershirt slipped down her shoulder. Emily drew the strap up over her shoulder. She fetched her night skirt from her dresser and quickly changed from her black skirt.

Emily cast a glance into her mirror. "How long do you plan to remain silent?"

A chuckle filled her room.

Emily turned to the back corner where she'd just looked at in her mirror.

Matt stepped out of the darkness. "You always could tell where I was."

"I live with vampires, Mr. Anderson, it wasn't too hard." Emily explained. "Please leave my chambers."

Matt walked up to her. He looked over her shoulder to her dresser. "I'm sure it wasn't."

Emily glanced over her shoulder, eyeing the stake. She looked back at Matt, finding his gaze had shifted to her. She felt her heart quicken.

"You've grown since I last saw you." Matt said. "You were hardly bigger than your dresser. Now you stand taller than Thomas and Ryan."

"Why are you here tonight, Mr. Anderson?" Emily asked.

Matt arched a brow.

"No man, vampire or other, would face that storm merely to visit." Emily said.

Matt smiled. "You truly are your mother's daughter." He walked around Emily and leaned against her dresser. "I came for you."

"I beg your pardon?" Emily asked, controlling her voice.

"Your family is planning to kill you, Emily." Matt explained. "I can't let that happen."

Emily raised her chin "I don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, it's true." Matt replied.

"And why would they want to kill me?" Emily asked.

"Why else? For your blood." Matt answered.

Emily shook her head. "You're wrong."

"I used to believe that." Matt said.

"And how do you expect to remove me from this castle?" Emily asked. "They will be back soon."

"By the time they return, we'll be far from this castle." Matt answered.

"You speak as if I'll comply with you." Emily said.

"That would be nice." Matt said.

"Do you think I'll comply?" Emily stepped toward Matt, shortening the distance between them. She looked up at him, slowly reached for the stake on the dresser. Emily grasped the stake in her hand. She moved quickly for him.

Matt caught her hand. He spun Emily around, twisting her arm around her back. He pushed her against the top of her dresser. Emily groaned in pain. The stake fell from her hand into the floor. "No. I don't."

"Good." Emily replied. She grabbed the silver dagger from her dresser and swung her arm around. She drove the dagger into Matt's leg.

Matt cried out, releasing Emily's arm. He staggered from Emily, falling to the ground.

Emily pushed herself off the dresser toward her door. "Silver dagger, polished with garlic and holy water."

Matt cringed as he pulled the dagger from his leg. He looked up at Emily, almost amused. He exhaled deeply. "Impressive, Emily."

"Not even close." Emily replied. She grabbed her door and pulled it open. She slammed it behind her and took off through the hall. Matt would only be immobile for a few moment, if that. She needed to get as far from him as possible. However, now she had no weapon. But perhaps she could withstand the storm. Emily came around the corner.

And ran into Matt. Emily stopped short. "But not impressive enough."

Emily took a step back.

Matt pushed himself off the wall. "Still, it is a relief to know you can defend yourself."

"I can do more than defend myself." Emily said.

Matt smirked. He moved from the wall quickly. Emily turned her head. Matt was to her right, across the hall. He moved again, across the hall. He moved again, out of Emily's sight. Emily turned around completely, looking all around, but Matt was nowhere to be seen. Emily felt her heart quicken in her chest. She was used to the fast movements of vampires, but Matt was something else. He was faster than her brothers. Faster than her father. Emily bit her lip nervously.

"If you can do more than defend yourself, then predict where I'm going to be." Matt called.

Emily turned again, still the hall was empty.

"Give up?" Matt asked. His cold breath blew down her neck.

Before Emily could move Matt reached up and grabbed her chin. His cold temperature sent involuntary chills through Emily. He turned her head to the right, exposing her neck. He opened his mouth, widening his jaw, and exposing his fangs to the fullest. His teeth puncture the skin on Emily's neck. His hand reached up over her lip, covering her scream. Emily's right hand grabbed his, trying to pull his hand from her mouth. He drew blood from her quickly. Her blood seared his throat, burning as he drew from her. But he still drew from her.

Emily tried to fight back, but Matt's grasp was too strong over her. Her strength was quickly fading with every second Matt drew from her. Her reflection self was grown blurry. Her screams faded into quiet moans. Her hand trembled against his own.

Matt released Emily's arm, wrapping his arm around her waist to support her. Her legs gave out, giving him her full weight. He released her lips, but held her head. Matt gently lowered her unconscious form to the floor of the hall. He finished drawing from her and gently laid her head on the ground. He wiped the last of the blood from her neck. Matt brushed a strand of curl behind Emily's ear.

and so it begins. please note that the only racognizable characters so far are listed as such; emily, matt, ethan, ryan, and tom. anyway, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily woke with a start. Her vision was blurred and disoriented, but she knew form the mere shadows and shapes that this was not her bedroom chambers, not her home. She could hear the storm still raging outside the walls. Her heart raced in her chest. She pushed her hair from her sweat covered face. She pushed the blankets from her legs and rose from the bed. She nearly staggered onto the floor, but managed to catch herself on the bed.

Emily pushed herself off the bed and searched for the door. She walked across the room, using the wall as a guide for her. Her hand ran over the smooth surface as she walked. Her fingers hit a different feeling. She ran her other hand over the surface, finding the latch of the door. She pulled the door, opening it into the unknown hallway.

She stepped out into the hallway, using the wall as a guide. She moved fast through the hall, too fast. Her head was still spinning and growing worse with every step she took. Emily closed her eyes, unable to see further. She leaned against the wall for support, unable to go any further. Emily focused on her breathing and trying not to collapse in the hallway.

A cold hand touched her forehead. Emily opened her eyes quickly, pulling from the cold. She took a step back, only to have her legs give out. Before she stumbled to the ground, Emily felt herself lifted into the air. The cold enwrapped her body as sweat continued to roll down her face and neck. Emily tried to push him from her. Her hand trembled against his chest and only managed to simply lay against him.

"Easy. Easy." Matt whispered. "You're still weak."

"And whose fault is that?" Emily mumbled.

Matt chuckled. "Let's get you back to bed."

Emily barely felt him move. He gently lowered her onto the bed. She felt him draw the blankets to her waist. Emily opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurred, but it slightly improved. She could make out Matt's outline in front of her. She saw his figure reach beside the bed and return to her.

"Drink this.' He said, placing a glass in her hand.

"What is it?" Emily asked. She carefully lifted the glass to her lips, smelling the glass.

"Holy water." He answered.

Emily looked up.

"You stopped drinking it about a week ago. I can only assume you ran out." Matt explained.

"How did you-?"

"I could taste it in your blood." Matt answered.

"And you're still alive?"

Matt chuckled. "It was plenty deluded. But it don't worry, that burned like hell."

Emily couldn't resist the smiled. She lifted her glass and sipped the water. She lowered her glass slowly. "Do you expect my family will allow you to escape with me?"

"Course not." Matt replied. "I fully expect William to come after you."

"You say it so easily." Emily said, taking another sip from her glass.

"I've known this was coming for centuries." Matt said. "So did your mother."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you." Emily said.

"You will. Give me time and you **will** believe me." Matt said. He reached for the nightstand again. He came back and dabbed her neck. "Your little jerking reopened your wounds."

"I won't die from blood loss." Emily said.

"No, but it certainly won't help your condition." Matt said.

"And what about your thirst?" Emily asked.

"Not an issue." Matt said. "Besides, I'm still healing from drawing from you."

Emily said nothing. She thumbed the glass in her hand while Matt cleaned her neck. So many questions ran through her mind. So many emotions, but she was too weak to act on any of them. She felt the glass slipping from her hands. Before it could fall, the glass was taken from her hand. Emily heard the glass touch down on the nightstand.

"Relax Emily. I won't draw from you again unless I have to." Matt said. "But believe me; I don't enjoy a moment of it."

"And why would you have to?" Emily asked.

"If you try to stake me or escape again." Matt answered without hesitation. "I'm here to protect you, Emily. Even if that means from yourself."

"Forgive me if I don't see from your perspective." Emily said.

"Give it a few days." Matt said. She heard him rise from the bed. "Get some sleep. We'll talk later.

For a moment, there was silence.

"And Emily, your skills are essential to your survival. Once you've regained your strength, we'll work on them." Matt said.

Emily heard him leave the chamber, leaving her. She exhaled slowly, finally realizing her heart rate had steadied. Her exhaustion was overcoming her full force. She laid her head onto the pillow, finally relaxing slightly. Matt could return at any second and kill her while she slept. He'd overpowered her easily, despite her limited training with her brothers. If he wanted to kill her now, she was an easy prey. However the nagging question entered her mind, why hadn't he killed her in the first place? Why had he taken her just to let her just to let her live?

Emily rubbed her eyes, finally giving into her exhaustion. If she woke in a few hours, perhaps she would listen to Matt. If she didn't…then there would be no worries for her anymore. Emily closed her eyes, wishing she had a stake in her possession once more.

Matt smiled as he looked out at the gardens. He watched four young children playing. He watched the three boys run to one of the trees and proceeded to climb up the tree. A small girl came running up behind them, wearing a light blue dress. Her dark brown curls were tied up in a matching ribbon. She looked up into the tree and frowned. She jumped, reaching for the lowest branch. But her limited height prevented her from grasping onto the branch. She folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

Matt walked out to the tree and looked up. The boys were well enough out of reach. He looked back down at the girl. "What's the matter Emily?"

"I'm too small to climb the tree." Emily answered.

Matt chuckled. "Only for the moment. Before you know it, you'll be too big to climb the trees."

"Thomas says that only boys can climb trees." Emily said.

Matt looked back up into the tree, arching a brow. "Oh really?"

"I told him that girls could climb just as well as boys." Emily continued. "But Thomas was right."

Matt knelt behind Emily. "I wouldn't give up just yet Emily." He grabbed Emily beneath her arms and lifted her up toward the tree. "Grab the branch."

Emily grabbed the branch and pulled herself into the tree. "Thanks Matthew!"

"Show Thomas that he's wrong." Matt called.

"If she falls out of that tree, it's on your head Matt."

Matt smiled and turned. "Relax Becca."

Becca walked to Matt's sighed and looked up into the tree. "When you're a parent, tell me if you can relax."

Matt chuckled. "You're children keep me alert enough, Becca." He smiled faded slowly. "And a tree is the least of our worries."

Becca nodded solemnly. "I know. I just wish William believed."

"Not everyone is willing to admit their special child is their daughter." Matt explained.

Becca snorted. "Oh how men rule society."

Matt smiled. "Atrocious isn't it?"

"Established to where only men can hold the slightest of importance." Becca said.

"She'll have her day." Matt replied.

Becca nodded. "I only wish she wouldn't."

"We can't change what we know, Becca. Emily's the child and we've sworn to protect her." Matt said.

"And I intent to fulfill my oath." Becca said. She sighed heavily. "But my time is limited. I'll not live to see her become a lady."

Matt looked to Becca.

"Something is coming, Matthew. Something strong. You can feel it just as I can. It's coming for her."

just a little glimpse into the past. it will all be clear soon. i think anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft stream of warmth fell over Emily's face, waking her from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision blurred, if only for a few blinks. Ray of warm sunlight from behind illuminated her chambers. Emily sat up slowly. She ran her hand over her neck. Her fingers skimmed over the two small puncture marks, but found no more. She pushed the blankets from her legs and drew them over the edge. Emily rose from her bed without a wave of dizziness or disorientation. She found a robe draped over the back of a vanity chair across the room. Emily slipped the robe around her body and walked out of the room. Yet in comparing each painting to the next, she realized that the same painter had painted each one of them.

Emily walked through the hallway. The walls were smooth, a stone structure. Woven tapestries and paintings hung from the walls every few meters. Emily gazed upon each one as she passed by them. Most were of earth sceneries; rivers, lakes, cottages in the forest. As she looked at each one, Emily felt a sense of familiarity to them. Like she'd been there personally before. Each one held a certain charm to them. Whether it was the shade of colors or the strokes of the brushes used, Emily couldn't determine which.

Soft music echoed through the hallway. Emily looked away for the paintings. She followed the music through the hall to the source. The music emanated from behind a large door. Emily hesitantly grabbed the door and pushed it open. She found herself in a sort of parlor room. The windows were covered in dark glass panes, allowing limited light to enter the room. A phonogram was set up in the far corner, filling the room was a complex piano piece. One Emily wasn't quite familiar with. Dark green upholstered seats were circled around a small dark wood table. Beyond the seats stood an easel. A large panel of canvas was set upon it, half completed.

Emily walked to the easel and inspected the canvas. To the right of the easel were numerous palette sets with hundreds of different shades of colors. Brushes were laid out on top of the table beside the palettes. Emily looked back to the painting on the canvas. For the most part, the canvas held much green paint on it. Yet in the center of the canvas, just starting to appear, were spots of brown and greys, even red mixed into it. The richness reminded Emily of a tree trunk.

"Immortality allows you to perfect talents." Came a voice.

Emily turned quickly toward the door.

Matt was standing beside the door, carrying a gold plate in his hands. "A slight gift to a curse."

Emily glanced to the canvas. She noticed the strokes matched the panting in the hallway. "Plenty of time for patience."

Matt smiled. "Not too unlike yourself. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata is a far step from a simple pentatonic scale we played at five."

Emily lowered her gaze to the floor.

Matt set the plate down on the table and walked toward Emily. Emily stiffed as he walked behind her and took his place beside his easel. "You should eat. We have less time than I'd hoped."

"Time for what?" Emily asked, turning back to him.

Matt looked up at her, meeting her gaze. "You'll see soon enough. There are some clothes in your room for you. I thought they might be a more appropriate choice for you rather than your nightgown."

Emily self-consciously pulled the robe tighter around her body. She caught Matt smirk.

"Take the plate when you go. I'll join you in a few minutes." Matt said. His tone informed Emily it was more or an order than a suggestion.

But rather than test the theory, Emily turned from Matt and walked to the table. She picked up the gold plate, eying the small selection of food placed out on top. She walked to the door quickly. She slipped out of the parlor and made her way back toward her chambers. She walked through the halls without a glance to the paintings on the wall. Somehow the thought of her captor making such inspiring paintings poisoned them all.

Emily pushed open her chamber door and closed it behind her. She set the gold plate on the nightstand, unsure whether to give into her hunger or ignore the food. Casting a quick glance throughout her chamber, Emily spotted the clothing Matt had brought in after she'd left. A clean white blouse was draped on top of the vanity. Beside the blouse was a deep red over bodice corset. Black embroidery thread decorated the corset neatly. Then came a pair of black trousers'. Emily arched a brow in curiosity. Her father, and every other man in her life, had always reframed Emily from wearing such things. Unladylike, they'd said. Apparently Matthew had no such thoughts. A pair of black boots lay in front of the vanity. From appearances, they would possibly reach her knee or lower.

Emily removed the robe and undid her other corset. She slipped off her camisole and pulled the clean blouse over her body. She slipped the corset over her body and fastened it tightly. She removed her skirt and slipped into her black trousers. Emily noticed the form fitting fabric now enwrapping her body. She couldn't deny how freeing they felt. She grabbed the boots and slipped them over her feet. Emily looked into the mirror, inspecting her new ensemble. She hardly recognized the woman in the mirror. Pale complexion and unladylike apparel spoke of rebellion. Eyes bearing uncertainty and fear spoke of mysteries.

Emily turned from the mirror and walked toward the door. She quietly pulled it open. She knew form her brothers and her father that Matt could hear better than any mortal. Even she could hear better than a mortal's ears. The slightest noise would alert him of her attempt to flee. Emily stepped out into the empty hall. She moved quickly through the hall, glancing over her shoulder every few steps. The walls of her prison slowly became barren to décor. Torches lined the walls, giving her light as she moved.

Emily came to a large, heavy wooden door. She grabbed the handle and pushed it open. She found herself at the mouth of a large weapons armory. Weapons lined the walls above her head, weapons she recognized from books. Several large tables were laid out in the center of the room. On top of the surfaced laid several varieties of stakes and dried leaves. Emily walked around the tables. She found wooden, steal, and silver stakes lay out across one table. She grabbed two and slipped then into each of her boots. She picked up another and held it tight. On the next laid out dried leaves of Wolf's bane, Rosemary, and even garlic. Beside the leaves were small canisters.

Emily moved away from the table, toward the open door. She moved quickly and carefully looked into the hall. She found it empty again and stepped out. She moved through the hall quietly. She gripped the stake tightly in her hand, watching for Matt to appear around her. She needed to find a way out of this stone prison, now.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Emily turned around quickly, lashing out with the stake. Cold metal latched around her wrist. Matt moved quickly, bringing her arm around her back. He latched her second wrist into the metal cuffs, locking her hands behind her back. He grabbed the stake from her hand and pushed Emily against the wall.

"Honestly I'd be disappointed if you didn't make an attempt to escape." Matt said. He slipped the stake into a loop on his belt. "One stake to carry and two more in your boots, that's very cautious. Very smart."

Emily said nothing.

Matt grabbed her upper arm and pulled her off the wall. "We need to talk."

"What makes you think that I want to hear anything you have to say to me?" Emily demanded.

Matt pulled Emily down the hall. He walked into the room Emily had previously left. He pushed Emily down onto a chair and walked away from her. Emily watched him lean against one of the tables. Matt reached into his pocket and tossed a necklace o her. The necklace landed in her lap. Emily looked down at her lap. Her eyes widened, filling with tears. The necklace was a silver cross, stained in blood.

"The one thing missing when Rebecca Devon was found." Matt said.

Emily looked up at Matt. "Where the bloody hell did you find this?"

"I took it." He answered.

"What gave you the bloody right?" Emily demanded.

"Because I knew this would be the only way to convince you." Matt explained.

"Convince me of what?"

"The blood on that necklace isn't just Becca's. It's also her killers." Matt said.

"Who?" Emily demanded.

"You already know." Matt said. He leaned toward her.

Emily shook her head. "No. You seem to know who killed her so why don't you convince me. That is why you brought me here, wasn't it?"

"Among other things." Matt replied.

"So why don't' you tell me who killed my mother." Emily said.

Matt nodded slowly. "Your father."

Rage flooded Emily's blood. She leaned back in her chair and slammed her legs into Matt. "You're lying!"

Matt staggered back into the table. He grunted, but remained on his feet.

"My father would never harm my mother! He loves her!" Emily yelled.

"He did, until the day he was turned." Matt replied.

"My father was turned after my mother was killed."

Matt snorted bitterly. He reached up and lowered his collar. Emily stared at the ragged scars on the left side of his neck. "Your father ripped out her throat before he ripped out mine."

Emily's brows furrowed slightly.

"Your mother died the same night I was turned." Matt said.

Emily shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Matt leaned toward her again. "Believe what you want Emily. But I watched your father murder your mother in cold blood."

"Why?" Emily asked. "Why would he kill her?"

"So he could kill you." Matt answered.

Emily opened her eyes and looked up.

"Oh, you didn't know your mother died to protect you?" Matt asked.

Emily shook her head. "You're lying?"

Matt arched a brow. "Really? And just what reason do I have to lie to you?"

"Perhaps to turn my loyalty against my father? To use me to kill him…and then myself." Emily answered.

Matt smirked. "Clever. But you're wrong."

"And you're wrong about my father." Emily replied.

Matt shook his head. "Prove it."

"Pardon?"

"Prove I'm wrong." Matt replied.

Emily lifted her chin. "If my father wanted me dead, then why am I still living?"

Matt titled his head. "Saving you of a midnight snack."

Emily narrowed her eyes.

"After your father left your mother and I to die in the forest, Becca made one final act to ensure you survived." Matt said.

"And what was that?"

"She turned me." Matt answered. "Your father's blood on her necklace was the last piece to saving you."

"If she wanted to save me than why didn't she turn herself?" Emily asked.

"Do you honestly believe she could have killed your father?" Matt replied. He shook his head. "She loved him until she died."

Emily took her eyes from Matt. She wasn't going to listen to his lies any longer.

"Did your mother ever tell you about the Order of the Immortals?" Matt asked.

"A child's fairy tales." Emily answered.

"Your father's words, not your mothers." Matt replied. He unbuttoned his left sleeve of his shirt. "Your father never believed, but your mother did. She told it to you every night until the day she died."

Emily turned her head toward Matt. "How do you know that?"

Matt pushed his leave up toward his elbow. A dark green design was marked on his arm. The design was long, running from his elbow to his wrist. The top of the design beneath his elbow was a dragons head. It traveled down his arm and formed a circle. The circle let out just at the wrist. Matt pushed his sleeve down and lifted Emily from her chair. "It isn't just a child's fairy tale."

Matt dragged Emily from the chair and toward the far wall. He took down a painted portrait from the wall. He reached along the wall and pushed in one of the bricks. The wall in front of them sunk in and opened to a dark corridor. Matt entered first and dragged Emily in behind him. They walked down the spiral stairs into a dark catacomb like tunnel. The walls were spaced with lit torches. The floor was layered with old and crack stone. A small stream of water ran along the floor beside the wall. They walked through the catacomb, far beneath the castle grounds. Matt held Emily's arm tightly as he pulled her along.

"Where are you taking me?" Emily asked.

"To safety. Where your father can't reach you." Matt answered.

"You should consider yourself lucky the sun has risen." Emily said.

"So should you." Matt replied. "The second he sees you, he'll kill you."

"No doubt the reason you're moving me." Emily said.

"Well, I wouldn't be honoring your mother's last wishes if I let him." Matt replied.

"I believe you've neglected some information." Emily stated.

Matt turned to her. "And that would be?"

"Why my father wants me dead." Emily replied.

"Because you're a child's fairy tale come true." Matt answered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know the fairy tale." Matt said. "After your mother died, you found the book before your father did. You hid it, reading it in secrecy every night."

"How do you know that?" Emily asked.

Matt smirked. He released Emily's arm and walked several paces ahead of her. Emily watched closely as Matt slipped along the wall and reached into a small compartment. His arm pulled out, carrying a leather pack. He opened the latch and retrieved an old leather bound book. "Part of my job of protecting you, is to know what you do."

"You've been watching me?" Emily asked.

Matt slung the pack over his shoulder. He walked back to Emily and pulled her arm. "Very closely."

They continued through the catacomb.

"Have you determined why your father is after you?" Matt asked.

"I assume it's my blood." Emily answered.

Matt turned and looked at her again. "But why your blood? Why the blood of family?"

Emily shook her head and sighed. "I don't know."

"Because you are the child." Matt answered.

Emily frowned.

"The child's story. The Order of the Immortals. The child is you." Matt explained.

"I thought you mad. I was wrong. You're absolutely diluted." Emily replied.

Matt shook his head. He pulled her along the path. "How long do you plan to hide the truth you fear?"

Emily stopped suddenly, nearly jerking her arm free of Matt's grasp. "Fear? You believe I'm afraid?"

Matt looked at her again. "I can see it in your eyes."

"And what would I have to fear?" Emily demanded.

"That everything you've ever known is a lie." Matt answered. "And that the man who's raised you is the same man who murdered your mother. And now he's after your blood."

"I do not fear your lies." Emily stated.

"Then why do you deny them?" Matt asked. "Why have you taken to drinking only holy water? You constantly keep a stake in your boot and never look at your father or your brothers directly. You fear them. You fear for your life, Emily."

"I fear nothing." Emily said.

Matt moved closer. He reached up with his other hand and touched her cheek. Emily slightly twitched from his hand. "It's in your eyes, Emily. You fear them. And you fear me."

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but a sudden echo conquered her voice. She turned quickly, looking behind her. There was only the single passageway they'd journeyed through. She felt Matt stiffed behind her. A deep growl emanated from his throat. If nothing had scared her of Matt before, the ferocity of the growl certainly did so now.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Nothing good." Matt growled. He reached behind Emily's back and snapped the chains binding her wrists, leaving only the metal cuffs around her wrists.

Emily looked at her hands before looking up at Matt.

Matt grabbed her hand and started pulling her alongside him. "Anything in the tunnel is coming for us. Those chains will hinder your movement."

"And you trust me?" Emily asked.

"Whoevers in the tunnel is more dangerous than me." Matt said. "And you're not that reckless."

Emily said nothing, but she knew he was right. Something-or someone- was in the tunnel with them. If it concerned him enough to break her restrains and not fear her staking him behind his back, then it was something to be concerned about. She glanced over her shoulder through the tunnel, but as before there was nothing.

They came to a corner, which stopped at. He motioned for Emily to wait. Emily leaned against the wall as Matt slipped around the corner. His hand came reached around the corner and grabbed Emily's. Emily followed him around the corner. In front of them were a series of tunnel archways, all leading beneath and away from the castle. They moved through the tunnel, taking another turn beneath the ground.

"How far do you presume the sound came from?" Emily whispered.

"A good few miles from here." Matt answered. "But these tunnels range for much larger than that. It'll take hours for someone to find us, even if they know the way."

"How do you know which way to go?" Emily asked.

Matt arched a brown and looked at her. "Why the question?"

"On the chance that we're separated. Where do I go?" Emily explained.

"You do realize you have to trust me." Matt said.

Emily held up her free wrist. "You freed my chains knowing I have two stakes. That means there's something in here that takes focus over my actions. If we get separated in here, I would rather have a destination than wonder around a run into someone or something alone."

Matt looked at Emily for a moment. He pulled to her the wall, beneath an archway. He pointed to one of the stones on the wall. It was engraved with the same symbol as his arm. "Every tunnel we'll pass through will have the symbol on the wall. Just follow the symbols; it'll lead you right to the Order."

"How far is it?" Emily asked.

"Ten miles." Matt asked. "Do you think you can make it that far or do I have to carry you?"

Emily narrowed her eyes. "I can walk."

"Did you ever manage to outrun your brothers?" Matt asked.

Emily's brows eased.

"I'm going to assume that you can." Matt said.

Emily felt his hand tighten around hers. He turned and started moving faster through the tunnel. Emily moved with him, keeping his pace. The tunnel warped around them. They easily weaved through the tunnels, turning at Matt's lead. They were moving meters per seconds at Matt's lead. The tunnel moved around them at fast speeds. Emily remembered times she run like this through the forest, before her mother's death. She'd run from their home out into the forest in seconds. At the time, she thought it was simply her focus that made her oblivious to her surroundings, now she knew otherwise.

Suddenly Matt stopped. He looked around the tunnel.

Emily stopped beside him. "What is it?"

"Trouble." Matt answered. He reached into the bag and pulled out a stake. He held the bag toward Emily. "Remember the markings in the tunnel."

Emily nodded, taking the bag.

"One more thing. To your left is another marking. Push it in and the tunnel collapses." Matt explained. "Use them."

"What?" Emily asked.

Matt didn't reply. He grabbed Emily's arm and pushed her through the tunnel. "GO!"

Emily turned from him. She slung the pack over her shoulder and ran through the tunnel. Matt watched her run from him, vanishing around another corner within seconds. He sighed lightly. For the moment, he was out of immediate danger. But only for a moment. Matt turned around, looking back through the tunnel. Just meters from him stood a figure. He was easily Matt's height and stature. Between all of Emily's family, he and her father were the few who truly concerned him in a fight. He pushed off the tunnel wall and walked toward Matt. Matt gripped the stake tightly in his hand, concealed in his coat sleeve.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Safe." Matt answered.

"She won't be for long Matt. We will find her. Save yourself and tell us where she is." He ordered.

Matt smirked. "I don't whether to be impressed by your father trust in you, Ethan, or concerned by in stupidity."

Ethan shrugged. "My father believes I serve him, why say otherwise?"

"Because once you've killed your sister, you'll be stronger than him." Matt answered.

"Exactly." Ethan said.

"I won't let that happen." Matt said.

"You can't stop it. You can't me." Ethan replied.

"We'll see about that." Matt said.

okay deep breath everyone...and exhale. okay...now the fun begins


	4. Chapter 4

A loud, deep rumble echoed behind Emily. Emily turned quickly, looking down the tunnel. She swallowed nervously. It had to be Matt and whoever had followed them into the tunnel. She bit her lip nervously. He'd told her to run, to go to the Order. He'd trusted her to reach them. But if her family had followed them, if they'd gotten into the tunnel Matt didn't stand a chance alone.

"On the run, little sister?" asked a voice.

Emily's eyes scanned along the tunnel and came to a figure in the shadows. "Still lurking in the shadows Ryan?"

Ryan stepped into the light. Like her brother's, Ryan was taller than her. His dark hair was parted to the left of Ryan's face. His dark, hollow eyes stared at Emily, thirsty for her blood. Blood already stained his white shirt. From the front of his collar down to the middle of his shirt, was stained in the crimson color.

Emily swallowed at the sight of Ryan's state.

"Did you really believe father would simply let him take you?" Ryan asked.

"And you're simply the elder brother bringing his lost sister back home." Emily asked.

Ryan nodded. "Precisely."

"Did father send for me?" Emily asked. "Or did you come on your own accord."

"Father mentioned you were missing. Ethan and I simply volunteered our services in providing your rescue." Ryan explained.

"And Thomas?" Emily asked.

Ryan smirked darkly. "We dealt with the traitor first."

Emily's breath caught in her throat. It was Thomas' blood on Ryan's shirt. They'd killed their brother! Killed him on a lie that her father possibly had told them.

"It's time to go home Emily." Ryan said. He took a step toward her.

Emily stepped back. "And if I refuse?"

Ryan stepped again. "I **will** be bringing you back Emily."

Emily lowered the pack from her shoulders and dropped it onto the ground. "We'll see about that Ryan."

Ryan charged her. Emily dropped her bag and dove beneath Ryan. Emily kicked herself up onto her feet, dislodging one of the stakes, in her left boot. Emily caught the stake as she flipped herself onto her feet. She spun around quickly. She held the stake tightly in her right hand and braced the back with her left. As Emily moved, Ryan turned around and lunged for her again. He reached out for her, just as she turned, holding the stake. The steel stake pierced through Ryan's hand.

Ryan ripped his hand off the stake, seething in anger. He held his punctured hand near his chest. "You little-"

"You never were a focused fighter Ryan." Emily said.

Ryan growled at Emily, exposing his bloodied fangs. "You never could choose your fights little sister."

"Perhaps, but you're the one who just punctured his palm." Emily said.

Ryan growled and lunged for Emily. Emily spun around him, stabbing the stake into his back and quickly removing it. Ryan cried out, angling his back in pain. He turned toward Emily, blood dripping down his back. He seethed in pain and anger. His hollow eyes narrowed at her. His chest heaved angrily. He lunged for Emily again, this time, for her arm. He grabbed her arm, driving the stake from her grasp.

Emily groaned in pain. She kicked up her knee, driving it into Ryan's stomach. Ryan doubled over, releasing Emily's wrist. Emily pushed Ryan from her, into the wall. She rolled on the ground, toward the stake. She grabbed the stake, rolling onto her back. Ryan came on top of her, pinning her to the ground. His hands pinned hers to the ground.

"Stop resisting, Emily." Ryan said.

"Never!" Emily screamed. She tried to kick him, but Ryan's leg pinned her to the ground.

Emily slipped her other leg up. Ryan tried to pin her, but it was too late. Emily managed to free her other leg and flipped Ryan from her. Ryan hit the ground and was on his feet, crouching within second. Emily rose and turned quickly. She threw the stake at Ryan. The stake cut through the sky and pierced Ryan's chest.

Ryan gasped in surprise. He looked at the stake protruding from his chest. Emily's eyes grew wide with realization. Ryan staggered backwards onto the ground. Emily rushed the Ryan's side. His chest heaved heavily as his breathing grew ragged. He grabbed the stake in his chest. Emily drew Ryan's head into her lap.

"Ryan?" Emily whispered.

Ryan looked up at Emily. "I'm…I'm so sorry Em."

Emily shook her head.

Ryan drove the stake deeper into chest. He cried out in pain as he pierced his heart.

"No!" Emily screamed.

Ryan grew still in Emily's lap. His body dried up within seconds. His young face grew old and decayed. His body vanished in a puff of dust and smoke, leaving Emily alone in the tunnel. Suddenly a loud rumble behind her shook Emily form her sorrow. Emily rose from the ground and grabbed the bag. She sprinted back through the tunnel, toward the noise.

Emily rounded the corner and found Ethan standing over Matt. Matt was leaning against the wall. His chest was pierced by the stake, but it wasn't deep enough to kill him, not yet. Blood ran down the front of his shirt from his wound. Emily reached into the bag and pulled out a metal canister. She gripped it tightly and dropped the bag, catching Ethan's attention. His hollow eyes narrowed on her. He charged toward her. Emily ran toward Ethan. She leapt onto the wall, running along it. She dislodged the second stake her boot and kicked it out. Emily caught the stake and kicked herself off the wall. She drove the stake into Ethan's back, shoving him to the ground. Ethan cringed in pain, dropping to his knees. Emily landed near Matt. She ran to him and knelt beside him. She grabbed the stake. Matt kicked Emily from him. She slammed into the wall of the tunnel as Ethan ran in front of her, where she'd been just seconds earlier. He pulled the stake from his back and tossed it to the ground.

"Very unwise, Emily." Ethan said.

"Hardly." Emily replied. She threw the opened canister at Ethan and jumped to her feet.

The canister soared through the air at Ethan. Emily slammed her elbow into the wall. The brick shattered into pieces. Ethan stabbed the canister with the stake, releasing the contexts. The ceiling began crumbling in seconds. Ethan cried out, writhing in pain. Dirt and rocks tumbled from the ceiling, clattering to the floor. Emily ran to Matt and dragged him to his feet. The ceiling bricks collapsed, leaving tons of dirt of cave in on the tunnel. Emily and Matt ran through the tunnel as it collapsed around them. They dove around the corner, out of the path of the debris. Dust and dirt filled the air in the wake of the tunnel collapse.

Emily coughed, waving her hand through the dust. "Are you alright?"

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Matt asked.

Emily turned to him. Matt's hand was right beneath the stake. She grabbed the stake and quickly pulled it from his chest. Matt groaned in pain. "You're welcome."

Matt covered his wound. "I told you to run."

Emily tried to look at his wound. "Yes, but I ran into…trouble."

Matt looked up. "What kind of trouble?"

"Ryan." Emily whispered.

"Is he-?"

"Yes." Emily answered.

Matt pushed Emily's hand from him. "I'm sorry Emily. But now do you understand why we have to reach the Order?"

"You're bleeding severely." Emily said. "You need blood."

"I can make to the Order." Matt said. "We have to keep moving."

Emily sighed. She held out her arm and helped Matt to his feet. "You're still as stubborn as ever."

Matt arched a brow. "Thought you didn't remember?"

Emily felt her cheeks redden. "We should keep moving."

and the first confrontation results are such- M&E:1 E&R:0


	5. Chapter 5

The stone tunnel came to an end. Stone stairs at the end of the tunnel led up to the covered ceiling. Emily looked up at the ceiling, shifting Matt's weight on her side. There wasn't any way to reach the top of the stairs.

"Now what?" Emily asked.

Matt motioned to the ceiling, cringing. "Up."

"But there's-"

"Trust me." Matt said. He moved his arm from Emily's shoulders. He motioned his head toward the ceiling. "Go."

Emily looked up at the ceiling. She swallowed and began walking up the stairs. She crouched down as she reached the top, settling herself on the step. She looked along the wall for anything. She pressed against the wall, but still nothing. Emily looked down at Matt. Matt was looking up at her. His right hand was covering the wound on his chest. His left arm was exposed to her. His bloodies sleeve was pushed up, exposing his mark. The mark! Emily looked back up at the ceiling. She ran her hand over the stones, ceiling for an engraving. Her fingers ran over an irregular anomaly. Emily looked at the stone and wiped away the dust. The stone, as the others, bore the mark. Emily pushed the stone.

The ceiling screeched loudly, opening above them. The ceiling opened up above them, opening to grey stone walls around them. Two cloaked figures stood at the opening of the passage. They held large swords, unsheathed, ready to strike.

One lifted their head. "Matthew?"

Emily turned.

Matt smirked and nodded. "It's alright. It's her."

The man removed his hood. Emily gasped in surprise before she could hold it back. The man's skin was a pale green color. His eyes contrasted his skin tone, a dark brown. He had no hair, but his head seemed to bare marks as Matt, but not in the same design. Both men sheathed their swords. The green skinned man dropped to his knee in front of Emily, reaching for her hand.

"Welcome to the Order." He said.

"Matthew's wounded." Emily said. "He needs help."

The man looked over Emily's shoulder down at Matt.

"Emily, I'll be fine." Matt insisted.

Emily turned. "You're still bleeding."

"This morning you were willing to stake me." Matt reminded.

"That was this morning." Emily replied.

Matt smirked. "Griffin, escort Lady Merchant to Mage."

Griffin nodded. "Right away."

Emily frowned.

"Mage will explain everything to you." Matt explained.

Griffin gently took Emily's arm, bringing her to her feet. "Please my lady, follow me."

Emily followed Griffin through the hall, glancing back at Matt before she moved out of sight. Griffin led her through the halls decorated in beautiful tapestries stretching through different times. Painting of numerous artists hung from the walls, some Emily recognized by the style.

"I cannot express how you presence has eased our nerves Lady Merchant." Griffin said.

Emily said nothing.

Griffin stopped in the hall. "Matthew did explain why he brought you here?"

Emily nodded. "We were a tad rushed, but he did explain…briefly."

Griffin nodded. "Excellent." He continued through the hall only to stop again at a large dark wooden door.

"Enter." Called a voice.

Griffin held out his arm toward the door.

Emily grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open. The room was dark with only a single candle giving off light. Emily entered slowly, looking around for the voice. Griffin closed the door behind her, leaving her in the dark. Emily took a hesitant step toward the candle, listening carefully. AS she moved, Emily could only hear herself moving. She couldn't see anything with her. But that was impossible. She had heard a voice from within.

"Indeed you heard correctly."

Emily gasped, turning quickly.

Standing just in front of her was a woman. She looked nothing older than herself. In the limited lighting, Emily could make out light colored hair, just barely reaching past her shoulders. She was dressed scandalously. The skirt of her dress barely reached her knees. The back of her skirt fell around her legs, dragging along the floor. She wore nor over bust or corset that Emily could see. The bodice of her dress was strapless. The dress was colored in black and a sandy skin color. She wore long leather boots that seemed to cover most of her exposed legs. Yet as she looked up at Emily, Emily noticed the lack of color in her eyes.

"Yes, I am blind, Emily." She said.

"How do you know-?"

"You're name?" she finished. "I foresaw your coming."

Emily frowned. "I don't understand."

The woman held out her hand. "I can see the past, present, and future of a person's life by merely a touch or concentration. I create spells and charms merely by thinking of the item."

"You're a witch." Emily said.

The woman smiled. "A Mage. Welcome to the Order. I suspect you have many questions."

Emily nodded. "Yes."

"All with be answered Emily." She said. "But the question that has been plaguing your mind, for quite some time now, will be addressed first."

"What am i?" Emily asked.

"You are the Immortal Child." She answered. "Long ago, we looked into the future of mankind."

"We?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. I was present at the viewing. We looked into the future and we saw you. A child born from mortal blood and body, given the abilities that only Immortal's possessed. Heightened senses, strength, speed. We believed that you would be the beginning of a new breed for mankind. Yet we saw no others immerge in time. Only you."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked.

"You are a coveted child." She answered. "You already possess heightened abilities of mortal, your excellent hearing, your sight, even your healing. You are a miracle among the mortals. But among the Immortals, you hold the key to shifting nature's course drastically. Your blood could satisfy the most dangerous of vampires. Werewolves would hunger for your body to produce unimaginable hounds for their packs. The dangers are limitless as are your gifts."

"So the Orders formation?"

"With the aid of several believers, we formed the order, using our magic to protect our followers from defecting into the Immortal rituals."

"Such as preventing Matt from killing me." Emily said.

The woman smiled. "Yes. The magic was meant to ensure any follower who fell into the curse of Immortal life, that they would retain their moral values. Binding them to the Orders purpose. Does that suffice your curiosity?"

"For the moment." Emily answered.

"You were brought here for your own protection, my child. Had we allowed you to reside with your family further, we would have been too late." She explained. "You saw today the measures your father will take in regaining you."

Emily nodded.

The woman reached out, placing her hands over Emily's cuffs. They fell her from wrists and clattered to the floor. "You are safe here. Never doubt that. With the collapsing of the tunnel they will never find us from the ground."

"But they won't stop hunting me." Emily said.

"They will if they wish to live." The woman replied.

Emily pulled her hand from the woman.

"Your family is lost, Emily. They were lost to you the day they died." The woman explained. "The memories of the past two hundred years will be nothing but nightmares if you continue to believe they are still family."

"For two hundred years, they never once harmed me. Yet the second Matt kidnaps me, they want my blood." Emily explained.

"We acted before they could." She replied. "I have watched you since I first saw your coming. I saw what the night would hold had we not acted. I saw your massacre, Emily."

"You'll forgive me if I cannot be as accepting as you." Emily replied.

The woman held out her hand. "Then allow me to show you."

Emily looked down at the woman's hand. She reached out slowly, placing hers over the woman's. The woman placed her second hand over Emily's. "See what I see."

The dim room vanished within seconds. Emily saw herself back in her home. She was lying on the floor in the parlor, just meters from her piano. She was lying in a pool of blood, her blood. Her neck was ripped open, the source of the bleeding. Her eyes were hollow, glazed over. Locks of curls fell over her face, trapped in the dried blood.

Emily pulled her hand from the woman. She exhaled deeply. "What makes you assume that my father and brothers killed me?"

"Your brothers were already dead before your father came for you." She explained.

Emily shook her head. "You're wrong."

The woman grabbed Emily's hand again. Before Emily could pull her hand back, she was lost in the vision. She was looking at her eldest brother standing in the study, looking over an old book. She watched as her father appeared behind him and snapped Ethan's neck. Her father bit into Ethan's neck, draining him within moments. The room switched to the back library where Thomas was reading. He looked up from his book just as their father killed him. The vision shifted again, this time in the hallway between the parlor and the study. Ryan was walking toward the parlor. Their father came up behind him and slammed Ryan's head against the wall. William snapped his neck before draining him. He walked into the parlor where she was rising from the piano. William easily overpowered Emily and bit into her neck. He jerked his jaw from her, ripping open her throat. William released her, letting her fall lifeless on the floor.

The woman released Emily's hand. Emily moved away from her, breathing heavily. The images continued to flash through her mind. Sweat and tears rolled down her face. Emily quickly wiped the tears from her face, turning from the woman. Emily closed her eyes and covered her face. It was a lie. It had to be a lie. She opened her eyes and headed toward the door. She pulled it open quickly, running right into Matt.

Matt gently grabbed Emily around her arms, preventing her from leaving the room. "Hey, hey calm down."

Emily shook her head. "I can't stay here. I have to leave."

Matt's grip tightened slightly over Emily's arms. "Emily, I can't let you leave just yet."

Emily looked up at Matt. "Let me go."

"I can't do that." Matt said.

Emily shook in Matt's grip. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry Emily." Matt said. He released her arms and gently grabbed her face. Emily grabbed his hands, trying to free herself, but she couldn't. He held her face securely, but gently. Emily looked into Matt's eyes. His dark colored eyes seemed to swirl with color. Emily felt herself relax, even grow tired. Her eyes grew heavy, her vision blurred. Emily felt Matt release her face as she stumbled. She felt him catch her before she hit the ground, and before she lost consciousness.

headache much?


	6. Chapter 6

Emily opened her eyes slowly. She was lying in a dark room with a single candle on the nightstand beside her. Emily rose slowly, finding herself lying on a dark upholstered chaise. She looked around the room. She was lying in a study. Books lined the walls around her. A large desk was set on the far end of the room. Emily rose from the chaise, her bare feet touched down on the rug. She walked across the room to the desk. To the left of the desk were large, thick drapes, drawn closed.

Emily reached out and pulled open the drapes. The sun had set. By the appearance of the sky, it had only been an hour, maybe less. The sky was darkening with the last glimpse of yellow just on the horizons edge. Emily reached up and unlatched the window, allowing the cool air to blow into the study. The air blew across her face, sending chilled down her back.

"I hope you're not planning to jump." Came a voice form outside the window.

Emily jumped slightly.

"It's a rather long drop."

Emily looked out the window. Matt was sitting on the ledge, looking out at the land. He rose from the ledge and walked to the window. "Glad to see you're awake."

Emily stared out at the land. It was flush with trees and thick gardens. "How long have I-?"

"Not long. An hour most." Matt answered.

"What did you-?"

"Influence." Matt answered. He sat down in front of the window. "It's a trait that…vampires obtain. Some use it to coerce their victims."

"And you?" Emily asked.

"I only did what was necessary to calm you." Matt explained. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow you to leave."

"Not with the sun setting, correct?" Emily asked

"If I'd let you go, William or Ethan would've found you." Matt explained. "It was for your protection."

"A shared theme within these walls." Emily said.

Matt turned to look at Emily. He moved closer toward her. "I understand how difficult this is to accept. I admit that showing you the visions Claudia witnessed was thoughtless, especially so soon, but every action Claudia takes has a reason."

Emily lowered her head.

"You should get some rest." Matt said.

Emily shook her head. "I witnessed the murder of my brothers and myself not two hours ago, Matthew. It may not have been real, but I still witnessed it at the hand of my father. What more, I singlehandedly murdered my own brother and wounded another. I cannot see sleeping is something I have earned today."

"You were protecting yourself." Matt replied.

"It doesn't matter." Emily said. Tears filled her eyes. "Ryan and Thomas are still dead. My father and Ethan will again try to kill me. I learn that my father murdered my mother and then proceeds to lie to me for the next few centuries. A Mage tells me, I'm a prophesied savior for mankind. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to accept any of this?"

Matt slipped into the study. He took Emily's hand. "You don't. At first. You question everything. Your past, your future, and yourself. Then you're left with nothing else. But then you accept and rebuild your life."

Emily looked at Matt carefully. "Is that how you managed?"

Matt nodded.

"Matt, I understand you were acting on behalf of the Order, but I can't stay here." Emily said.

"Emily if you leave the Order your father and your brother are the least of your concern. There are thousands of Immortals in the world who will hunt you." Matt explained.

"I'm not defenseless." Emily replied.

"No, you're not, but you can't always be on guard." Matt said. "Stay here with us. We can train your senses, train your reflexes. If only until we're sure you can survive without our help."

Emily arched her brow. "_Without our help?_ Intriguing words choice."

Matt smiled lightly. "Poor choice of words, I'll admit. But you do see my point?"

Emily nodded. "I do."

"Will you stay?" Matt asked.

Emily thought for a moment. She knew if she left now her only defense was against vampires, and even her skills were lacking. If she wanted to survive on her own against other stalking Immortals, she would need to learn new skills. "Two months and not one day more."

Matt nodded. "Two months."

Emily looked down at her hand that Matt was still holding. She looked back up at him. "Were you influencing me?"

Matt laughed lightly and released her hand. "No. No, no. I only use when it's necessary. And I value what remains of my life more than to influence you twice in one day."

Emily smiled lightly and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"We should get inside." Matt said.

"Are Ethan and my father that great of a risk?" Emily asked.

"Not tonight. Ethan will be tending to his burns. Your father could try to search through the tunnels but even if he discovers the Order, he can't enter." Matt explained.

Emily shook her head. "I…I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"All of this. My understanding of vampires is limited." Emily explained. "All I have learned, I've learned from watching my brothers."

Matt leaned against the frame. "Emily, after everything that's happened today I don't believe that's an appropriate topic to discuss."

"I will need to know eventually, Matt." Emily said.

Matt nodded. "Yes you will. But not tonight. There's something else on your mind."

"Is mind reading another trait to vampirism?" Emily asked.

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "No. I've known you long enough to know what occupies your thoughts. It's all in your eyes. You're mother's eyes."

Emily looked away from Matt. "How long did you…know my mother?"

Matt smiled and looked down at the floor. "A long time. Before you and your brothers were born."

"Before my father?" Emily asked.

Matt nodded. "Long before your father? We were born in the same town, back in Ireland. There were few children in the town, so we met young."

Emily titled her head against the window frame. She watched Matt closely as he explained her mother. His eyes seemed lost in his century old memories. She could see the fondness in them, the youth, the excitement.

Matt lifted his head and looked out the window. "Her father moved them from Ireland when she was still very young. I thought I'd seen the last of her."

"But you didn't." Emil said.

"You're right. I found her again, after we'd both grown and joined the order. I'd come here to the source of the Order and found Becca wondering these same halls. She's already married your father, given birth to your brother, and was in her early months of your birth." Matt explained. A small smile formed from his lips. "If there was one woman to fear in this world, it would have been her. As fierce as any werewolf and as cunning as any sprite."

Emily smiled, but there was something that bothered her. "Why did you never marry?"

Matt laughed lightly. "Your mother asked me the same question."

"And what did you tell her?"

Matt shook his head. "I suppose, I never found a woman I could love."

"Did you love my mother?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Matt answered without hesitation. "I loved her dearly, as I would my own family."

Emily eased herself onto the sill, still watching Matt.

"She would have been proud to see the woman you've become." Matt said, turning back to Emily.

This time it was Emily who turned away. "I'm not sure I agree with you, Matt."


	7. Chapter 7

The air was bitter cold. The ground was heavy with snow. What little sun there had been during the daytime hours, had long since set behind the clouds and horizon. Few travelers used the roads at night, let alone in the middle of winter when another storm could make traveling harsher. Still, two people, dressed in heavy cloaks, rushed through the snow covered ground.

"Becca, are you absolutely certain of what you saw?" Matt asked.

Becca's head bobbed up and down beneath the hood of her cloak. "Yes, Matthew. My eyes would not dare deceive me otherwise."

"You said yourself it was dark, Rebecca. We have to be absolutely sure of this or we could jeopardize everything the Order's working towards." Matt replied. "Not to mention the trust in your husband and daughter."

Rebecca spun around quickly, staring down at Matt. "I'm telling you, I saw them. I've seen hundreds of fangs, Matthew, I know how they appear. William never tried to make an attempt to conceal them. He's become one of them, Matthew. He already knows what Emily is. I can't let him hurt her. I won't."

"Even if that means killing him?" Matt asked.

Rebecca said nothing for a moment. But soon nodded and looked from Matt. "Yes."

"I always believed you would one day betray me, Rebecca."

Matt and Rebecca both turned quickly. Just off the road stood William. He walked onto the road, into the dim light of Rebecca's lantern. He stood tall and firm as he slowly walked toward them. Blood doused his chin and trailed down the front of his shirt. Matt's eyes narrowed as William grew closer. He reached beneath his coat for the wooden stake.

William snorted. "You needn't both with that trifle, Anderson."

"Is that so?" Matt asked.

William smirked wickedly. "Why delay the inevitable?"

"William please, Emily is your daughter. You would never dare harm her." Becca said.

William looked to his wife. "Oh how wrong you are my sweet wife. Imagine the power she holds within her. If you were smart my dear, you'd join me. Both of you."

"I will not." Matt spat.

William took a step toward his wife. He held out his hand. "Darling, join me."

Rebecca shook her head slowly. "Never."

"Your choice my dear." He said. He lurched forward like lightning and bit into Rebecca's neck. Rebecca screamed in agony. Matt charged William, holding the stake. William released Rebecca and turned toward Matt. He grabbed Matt's arm and twisted it to one side. The bones in Matt's wrist snapped easily. Matt cried out in pain, releasing the stake. William caught the stake in midair and drove it into Matt's chest. Matt jerked from the impact of the stake. He could feel the wood protruding out his back. Blood rose up his throat, slipping between his lips. William growled savagely and sunk his teeth into Matt's neck. Matt gasped in pain but the stake in his chest prevented him from doing anything.

Rebecca rose from the ground. She pulled a silver knife from her boot and drove it into William's leg. William cried out in pain and released Matt. Matt fell lifelessly to the ground behind William. William turned to Rebecca and lifted her to her feet. Matt's blood rolled down his face. His hands grasped around her throat.

"Farewell darling." William said. He opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into her neck again. Rebecca cringed and tried to fight back, but her husband's hold over her was too strong.

Matt opened his eyes, staring up at the stars. He turned his head, finding himself still in the forest. He turned his head again and found Rebecca lying beside him. Matt rose quickly and leaned over her. "Becca?"

Rebecca's eyes were open, staring off into the distance. Her neck was covered in dried blood, bearing several puncture marks. She was dead. But he wasn't.

Matt shook his head. "No."

How had he survived Williams's assault? William had stabbed him through with his own stake, yet he was alive. Matt looked down at his chest. His cloak and shirt were covered in blood, but the wound itself was healed over. He ran his tongue over his teeth and found them. Two new pointed fangs.

Matt swallowed hard. He was one of them now. But that meant he still had a chance to save Emily. He gently reached out and closed Rebecca's eyes. In the moonlight, a glint caught Matt's eye. Rebecca's cross. It was covered in blood. Matt grabbed the chain. His hissed as the chain burned his fingers. But he slipped it into his coat nonetheless. He leaned over her head. "I swear, I will protect her."

He rose from the ground and turned in the direction of William's home. Matt sprinted off through the forest. It vanished in a swift motion, bringing him directly in front of the Devon's estate. In his present state, he would never be able to cross the threshold. He stared at the house, listening to the air. He heard the forest around him…and the footsteps in the house. He leapt onto the closest balcony. He peeked through the dark curtains, his eyes now more keen than before. But the room was empty.

The footsteps moved on through the house. Matt listened it the steps, calculating where they would go. Emily's room. Matt leapt from the balcony onto the next. He kept moving, heading toward Emily's room. Matt tapped on the window, praying she would hear him. In the dark, the curtains drew back from the window. He looked in to find a sixteen year old Emily in her dressing gown at the window.

She reached up for the latch and opened the window. "Matthew? What are you doing out so late and in the snow! Get inside at once."

Matt slipped inside and closed the window behind him.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" Emily asked.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened. Matt grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her behind him. William stepped into the room and stopped immediately seeing Matt in front of him. "Matthew, what an unexpected surprise."

"A shared surprise, no doubt." Matt replied.

"Well I must say seeing you so late in the evening is a surprise, but seeing you in the bedchambers of my daughter is another surprise entirely. One that this family cannot afford to have." William said.

"I meant no disrespect." Matt said. "I simply wish to discuss a serious matter with you that could not wait till the morn."

Williams eyes narrowed. "I see. Then we'll retire to the study, so Emily can sleep without further distractions."

Matt nodded. He followed William out of the room, ensuring he left first. Matt closed Emily's door behind him without a look back to her. He followed William through the hall and down into the study on the ground floor. William opened the doors to the study and Matt followed him.

"I must say Matthew, you are full of surprises." William said.

"You can thank Rebecca for this." Matt replied.

"Yes. She truly was smarter than I gave her credit for." William replied. He slowly paced around the study. "So it seems we're at an impasse. I cannot let you live, and you will not let Emily die. What will you do?"

"Leave her here." Matt answered.

William spun around rapidly. His eyes wide in shock.

"If I take her now, that would expose you as the monster you are…and the vile actions you've done this evening." Matt explained. "It would also mean a confrontation on both our parts. And I know neither of us want that."

William nodded. "Interesting. So you'll risk her safety by allowing her to stay."

"I'll be keeping a very close watch on her, William. Make no mistake about that. There will not be a single event in her life that I will not go unaware of." Matt warned. "It would be in your best interest, to keep that young woman in great care."

William arched a brow.

"Should anything befall Emily, you'll have more to atone for than myself and Rebecca. That I promise you." Matt said.

William snorted. "Very well Matthew. You can run along now, I sense the sun will rise soon. And I cannot guarantee much hospitality for you whilst you remain under my roof."

Knowing that he would stand no chance against William in his present state, and that the sun would soon rise, Matt turned from William. There would be another time from confrontation. It would not be tonight, it would not be within the year, perhaps even centuries from then- should either of them survive such a time-but there would be conflict. And when that day would come, only one of them would survive.

i thought we needed to see just how matt was turned and how emily's mother was murdered.


	8. Chapter 8

A warm sensation brought Matt back. Matt inhaled deeply, opening his eyes. Had he been asleep? Asleep during the night hours? He chuckled to himself at the ridiculousness of the thought. He hadn't slept during the night in over two centuries. Yet he felt warm. He looked up. The sun had risen! Matt moved off the sill and retreated into the study. Yet as he stood in the dark, he felt nothing. Nothing but a lack of warmth over his body. No burning sensation, not healing. Nothing but a lack of warmth.

Matt hesitantly reached his hand out into the light. Instantly his hand took in the warmth of the winter sun, yet did not burn. Matt drew his hand back and shook his head. "Impossible."

"Is it so?"

Matt turned toward the door.

Claudia stood across the room from him. "She is the child. Why couldn't a vampire enter the sun after consuming her blood?"

"You knew this would happen?" Matt asked.

Claudia shook her head. "I was not certain, but we always suspected such miracles could occure."

"A miracle to some, but a danger to others." Matt replied.

"Is that not why we brought her here?" Claudia asked. She turned and walked out of the room.

Matt turned back toward the window. Emily was leaning against the sill, fast asleep. Matt quietly walked back to the window. He stood beside Emily and watched her for a moment. Her face was calm, serene, and at peace. Almost as if she were still living in her illusion of family. He carefully lifted Emily into his arms, easily allowing her to remain asleep. He turned from the window and left the study. Just down the hall from the study was Emily's designated bedchambers. Matt entered her chambers and gently laid Emily upon the bed. He drew the blankets up to her chest and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned down slowly and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"You are a true miracle." He whispered.

short but deal. please note the following chapter is nothing but little snippets of the following timeframe.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily stood in a large room. The walls were high built, arching a good number of meters above her head. The once smooth stone walls bore chips and scrapings all along them, and even the ceiling. Along the walls were cabinets containing numerous weapons, most of which Emily had only read but never seen. Claudia was kneeling on the floor, almost as if she was praying. Matt was standing across the room from Emily.

"You've agreed to remain within the orders wall for two months. You've given me two months to teach you the best ways to defend yourself from everything outside these walls." Matt began. "I'm not going to lie Emily, the life you knew will never return. That is something you need to come to terms with if you wish to survive on your own."

Emily nodded.

"The next, is to learn adequate and aggressive forms of defense." Matt said. "You already have some handle on defending yourself. Much more than any of us expected."

"But not enough." Emily said.

Matt nodded.

"We can train you not only to defend yourself with ease from vicious attacks, but to also predict where and when the attack will come from." Claudia said. She rose to her feet. "We can teach you to fight in the brightest light, or in utter darkness."

Matt came up behind Emily and tied a dark scarf over her eyes. "Which is where we'll start today."

Emily stiffened. Suddenly she felt unsure about this.

"Relax. Start by listening around you." Matt said.

Emily felt him step away from her, leaving her alone in the dark, figuratively. She stood in the middle of the large room, without a sense at all. She turned her head, as if believing she could see.

"Do not make any moves unless you are certain it will help." Matt said, coming from behind.

Emily gasped in surprise and turned. She reached out, but found nothing around her. Emily took a deep breath and focused. She could do this. She could do this. Emily lowered her hand by her side and listened. Dozens of animals hunted by sound. Bats for instance. Why couldn't Emily sense Matt the same way? Emily stood completely motionless in the center of the room, listening. She could hear her own heartbeat, her own pulse. She could hear Claudia's slow breathing not too far from her position, and a series of small tapings around her. Emily listened closer. They were footsteps. Footsteps that seemed to be moving around her. They were coming up in front of her, on her left. Emily waited patiently until the movements were within her reach. She moved quickly, grabbing onto Matt's arm.

"Very good." Matt said.

Suddenly Emily's legs were knocked from beneath her, sending her falling onto the hard ground, Emily gasped out in pain.

"Now to combat." Matt said.

Emily sighed. It would be a very long two months.

"When facing a vampire, the most important thing you need to know is that any wood stabbed through tier heart will kill them. It doesn't need to be a stake, so long as it pierces the heart." Matt explained. He picked up a stake and handed it to Emily. "The chances that you'll peirce the heart on your first attempt is next to nothing. They'll see you coming and do everything to avoid the stake."

"What do you suggest?" Emily asked.

"Distract them. Make them believe they hold the upper hand."

"Then prove them wrong." Emily said.

Matt nodded. "The hearts too well protected from the front and back. Even if we're technically dead, our bones have yet to decay. If you attempt to peirce through the rib cage, you'll need a great amount of force to do so."

Emily forced herself not to think about the force she'd used ramming the stake through Ryan's chest.

"If you get the chance, make the attempt beneath the arm. You'll have a better chance of killing them." Matt explained.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" Emily asked. "Hunting your kind?"

"Vampires are not my kind, Emily." Matt answered. "What your father did to me, and your mother, is not something I would proudly proclaim to hold any relation to."

"But my mother made the choice to turn you."

"She made it out of desperation, Emily. If she hadn't, chances are your father would have killed you that very night." Matt explained.

Emily looked back to the table, gripping the stake tightly. So many questions fluttered through her mind. He was the last link to her mother, the last honest link. Yet she could sense the bitterness in those memories by the way he talked.

Matt turned from the table and walked to the cabinet. "If you take one thing away from this, Emily, let it be to always carry a weapon. Stakes aren't exactly easy to conceal, though you have a few ways of doing so. And they aren't exactly discreet."

Emily looked up and set the stake down on the table.

Matt moved back to the table carrying a small dark wooded chest. He set it on the table and pushed it toward Emily.

Emily looked up from the box. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Emily opened the lid of the box. Inside the box was a small knife. The handle was plated in gold. The blade itself was small and finely set. The metal glistened in the torchlight. Emily slowly removed the knife from the box. It was light in her grip. Her palm easily formed around the handle.

"Another token from your mother. She placed it in our care a several months before her death." Matt explained.

Emily stared at the dagger. She had few clear memories of her mother, her cross being one. But this dagger was not. To know that her mother had used this for protection, to know it **could** have saved her that night was very humbling.

Matt turned the box and pulled open the lid. He pulled out a small bottle and passed it to Emily. "You're mother's special blend."

Emily frowned.

"Holy water, garlic, rosemary, and wolfs bane. All deadly to vampires. If a stake isn't in your grasp, the knife will always work." Matt explained.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"I wouldn't recommend drinking it, but it does well after bathing in it." Matt said.

Emily looked at the table. The vile, the dagger, even the cross weighing heavily around Emily's neck, this was her mother's legacy she'd left to Emily. Any other mother would have left their daughter the skills to be a loving mother and devoted wife. It was clear that Rebecca did not wish to leave this legacy to Emily, but she had no choice. To die undefended would be shaming her sacrifice and Matt's as well.

"Matt, is there an immunity to the influence of a vampire?" Emily asked.

Matt looked up at her. "Never look a vampire in the eye."

"Is that the only way?"

Matt nodded. "The only way I've found."

Emily looked down at the table and laid the dagger back into its box. She closed he lid slowly. "This doesn't seem real."

"We both know how real this is."

"But there's a difference, Matt. You know how this started. The prophecy, the Order. But I do not." Emily explained.

Matt watched Emily for a moment. "You're right. Forgive me, Emily. I thought defending yourself was all you needed to learn from us. Clearly I was mistaken. If you're going to survive on your own, then you'll need to know everything about the Order."

yay for training.


	10. Chapter 10

Claudia's study was in one of the castle towers. It was dimly lit with numerous candles scattered about the room. A low table was set on the floor with a large cushion at the base. Books upon books lined the shelves and floor of the tower. Parchments and scrolls were placed between the gaps of books. Claudia was kneeling in the center of the tower in front of Emily. A large, black leather bound book was open, facing Emily. Matt was standing to the side, but the door, looking out the window.

"This book contains the origins of the Order. It was written by every founding member of the Order." Claudia explained.

"Including yourself?" Emily asked.

Claudia nodded. "I continue to write for the Order. It is a blessing and a curse as the final founding member."

Emily turned the first of the book. The page held a drawing of several people. "This drawing. Is it of the founding members?"

"Yes. There five of us who founded the Order. Sir James Lester. Knight to her highness in the fourteenth century. Nicholas Cutter, a historian of myths and folklore. Abigail Maitland, a mage not unlike myself. And Connor Temple." Claudia explained. She smiled lightly. "We were so young."

"What became of them?"

"They fell. One by one into deaths hands. Sir Lester was murdered by a rogue pack of werewolves not long after the formation. Connor fell ill. We still suspect that a curse was set upon him. Dear Abigail couldn't seem to accept Connor's death. In her time of mourning she was attacked by shape shifters." Claudia explained.

Emily noticed Claudia notion in leaving out Nicholas. She was hesitant to ask, just on the off chance of opening old wounds. Still, curiosity got the better of her. "And Nicholas?"

Claudia turned her head from Emily. "He fell as the others."

"Claudia." Matt called. "If we want Emily's trust then we can't hide anything from her."

Claudia sighed. "Nicholas fell by my hand. That is all you need to know."

Emily accepted the explanation and continued to turn the pages. Drawings upon drawing filled the pages. All of member orders. Beneath their drawing were several dates, the final one being the date they passed. Emily turned the page and stopped. There was a drawing Matthew and a young woman. Even in a mere drawing, and several centuries of buried memories, Emily could still recognize her mother. She stood tall beside Matt, her face full of love and determination. She shared many features as Emily, the curls, the shape of her face, even her eyes. Emily glanced toward Matt. He was still watching window, oblivious to the drawing in Emily's hands. Emily quickly turned the pages to the beginning of the writings. The first section was written by Nicholas Cutter.

Claudia suddenly rose to her feet. "Emily, you and Matthew may continue to reside within my study. However I sense I am needed elsewhere. I shall return soon."

"Thank you." Emily said.

Claudia walking quickly to the ladder and descended the tower, leaving Matt and Emily alone.

Emily waited until she was certain Claudia couldn't hear her. "Matt."

"Nicholas was the reason Claudia formed the Order." Matt explained. "They had a chance meeting and both foresaw your existence."

"Claudia said that she and another mage foresaw my coming."

"She lied." Matt answered.

"Why?"

"It's easier, I suppose. Easier than accepting the truth." Matt explained.

Emily swallowed. "What happened to him?"

"A few decades after the Order was formed, Claudia was taken captive. The cult demanded Nick's presence upon her release. When he came for her, the cult tortured him for months before finally killing him." Matt explained.

"Oh my god." Emily gasped. "What of Claudia?"

"Before they killed him, they brought out Claudia. She watched helplessly as they murdered him. Then they blinded her." Matt finished.

Emily lowered her head. "I can understand her reasoning. She was used as bait to lure her friend to their death."

"Nicholas was her husband." Matt said, turning toward Emily.

Emily closed the book. "Lying would ease the pain of the truth to others."

The window behind Matt shattered suddenly. Matt drew from the window, placing himself between Emily and the opened window. The bitter air raced into the tower. The lights flickered out form the window, but their eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. A bitter and familiar scent caught Emily's attention. She rose from the ground, reaching for the dagger on her hip.

"William." Matt growled.

William stood on the edge of the window; still within the boundaries his race was permitted. He looked in at Matt and Emily, his eyes hallow. "Hello Emily. You are quite difficult to find."

"Not difficult enough." Emily replied.

"Four weeks of hiding is sufficient enough, but now your time of hiding is over." William said.

"You're on protected land William, leave now and you won't be harmed." Matt ordered.

William chuckled. "I only came to deliver a message."

"Then do so and leave." Matt ordered.

"I demand Emily's return to my estate. Should she refuse to do so by the falling of tomorrow's sun, I will slaughter every human that crosses my path until she does as such." William explained. He tossed something into the room. "And to prove this is no empty threat, this life is one your heads." And with that he was gone. Emily looked down at the ground. Laying in a mass of papers and scrolls was the body of a young girl, barely twelve years of age.

yes i am that twisted in my mind. and you're still reading this.


	11. Chapter 11

The first rays of dawn were beginning to rise over the horizon. Emily stood at her chamber window, watching the sun. By the setting tonight, if did not return, her father would butcher more innocent lives. She knew her father's character, even his vile half. He would hold his words true unless she returned to him. Emily closed her eyes. She could still see the terror filled lifeless eyes of the young girl he'd murdered hours ago. She had to go. She had to go back. She would be walking to her death, she knew that, but she couldn't allow more innocent lives to end because of her.

A soft tap shook Emily from her thoughts. She turned from her window. "Come in."

The door slowly opened in. Matt entered into her room slowly. "Thought you'd be awake."

Emily leaned back against the sill. "I couldn't bring myself to sleep."

Matt moved to her side. "I understand."

"He'll do it, Matt. He'll hold his word." Emily said.

"I know." Matt replied. "But we can't allow him to kill you."

"Even at the cost of hundreds of lives?"

"It's a decision we've made. Trust me, none of us enjoy this, but it's for the best." Matt explained.

"How can you live with that decision? Knowing that one life lost would have prevented more." Emily asked.

"If we lose you, then there is more lost than your life." Matt replied.

"You don't know that." Emily said.

"We do." Matt insisted. "One drop of your blood in William's strength increased a hundred fold. He can stand in the sunlight as any human can. He'll grow that much more dangerous, not just to humanity, but to the Immortals as well." He paused. "I'm sorry, Emily. But I can't let you go."

Emily nodded. "I understand."

Matt turned to leave her room. As Emily watched him move, she thought back on the past four weeks. He'd kidnapped her, made her see the truth. He'd trained her to defend herself from vampires to sprites. He taught her more about her mother, and even himself. He'd become the closest person she'd ever had to a friend in centuries. They could've been more. Matt had trained her for the more dire situations she could face, but this one. Sacrifice one for hundreds. That was one decision that should be her own, that would be her.

"Matt." She called.

Matt turned.

Emily quickly moved toward him and closed the distance. She rose up on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to his. She felt Matt stiffen in surprise. Then he seemed to relax. His hands came to her back, pulling her closer toward him. Emily reached for her dagger slowly. If Matt caught on, her plan was doomed. She grasped the hilt in her hand and moved quickly. She thrust the dagger up into his stomach. Matt lurched forward, gasping in pain.

"I'm sorry, but I can't live with decision." She whispered. She pulled the dagger from his stomach and stepped away.

Matt collapsed onto the floor in pain. He looked up at Emily.

"A wound like that won't kill you, just buy me time." Emily explained. She sheathed her dagger and grabbed her pack. She climbed onto the window sill.

"If you go, you'll die." Matt said.

"Maybe. But then my father won't be far behind." Emily said.

Matt shook his head. "Don't do this Emily."

"Goodbye Matthew. And thank you." Emily said. She turned and jumped out of her window. The second her feet touched the ground, she was running through the forest. She could faintly hear Matt calling for her, but she couldn't go back. It killed her to use such force against Matt, but he would heal in a matter of hours. By that time, she would already be within her father's estate

The tree flew past her in a blur of brown and white. The wind was but air against her fast. The ground was nothing beneath her feet as she raced through the forest. The kilometers between the castle and her family estate vanished within seconds. Before she realized it, Emily stopped at the edge of her family property. She took a deep breath and raced to the mansion. If she entered through the front doors, she could be slaughtered for sure. Yet the outcome would be the same should she enter into her chambers.

Taking the lesser of the evils, Emily leapt toward her sill. She scaled up the walls of the mansion to the sill of her window. Emily pushed it open and tossed several cloves of garlic into her room. She heard nothing and slowly entered. She closed the window behind her and latched it. Emily rushed to the door and strung several wreaths of garlic upon it.

Emily walked form the door to her bed, where a letter lay. She retrieved the letter and read over her father's writing.

_Be dressed for the ball by six this evening._

It was all the letter said. Emily laid the letter down and looked to the vanity. Her last memories of the reflection, she was weak. She was naive. She was stronger now, she was smarter. She would play his game; let him think he'd won. But he would be in for a startling surprise.

okay, was anyone really surprised when emily stabbed matt? be honest?


	12. Chapter 12

Carriages upon carriages had arrived to the estate. Emily stood by her window, watching yet another guest, another potential victim arrive. The occupants, a Lord and Lady from a near estate, exit the carriage. They were dressed for finery and frivolity. A traditional ball held by her family. A masquerade. She'd once enjoyed the night, having a reason to interact with people who were unaware of whom she was. Now the bait to lure her to her excision by her father.

Emily turned from the window and lifted her mask from her vanity. She placed the lace covered porcelain eyes mask over her face and looked into the mirror. She wore a fine white satin ball gown. Her shoulders were bare as the straps fell over her arms. The bodice and hem of the gown were embroidered and embellished with black thread and lace. Her mother's cross lay against her chest, her reminder and protector. Her brown curls fell effortlessly around her face. She turned from the vanity, moving toward her fate. She opened the door and ventured toward the stair case.

Emily could hear the music and laughter emerging from the ballroom. She took hold of the railing and descending the stairs. Each step seemed to take an eternity to make. Her hand trembled against the banister as she moved. Still she pressed on. Those voices, the laughter, the people within her own home were the reason she'd accepted this fate. The reason her mother had died in the beginning.

Her body felt like lead as she stepped off the final step. Emily turned the corner and continued to make her way the ballroom. As she ventured through the halls, her attention was drawn to her home. Portraits and paintings she's once found pointless, now seemed to mock her as she passed. Each stroke of the pen or brush seemed to taunt her of her impending death.

Emily passed through the opened doors into the grand ballroom. The walls and tables were decorated in fine red linen cloth. The fine glass ware was set on the tables. On the upper level of ballroom, the orchestra played exquisite waltz music. All the guests were dressed finely to match, each wearing a unique mask of their own. Emily ventured around the edge of the ballroom, watching for any sign of her father. But amidst the dancers and masks, Emily couldn't decipher who was who within the party.

A young woman stood on the edge, near the wall. She was a beautiful young woman, younger than Emily. She wore a flattering grey dress and matching mask. Her long brown hair was pulled into a bun to support her masquerade. But it was her partner that caught Emily's attention. Half of his face was covered in a white mask, but the remainder was exposed. He stood beside the young woman, conversing with her. Influencing her.

Emily took a deep breath. It was time to end what had been started centuries ago. She walked toward Ethan, keeping a great enough distance that he could not directly make a move for her without attracting attention to himself. She couldn't take on her father and Ethan at one time. Another bit of advice from Matt, divide and concur. If she could separate Ethan from her father for long enough, she could dispatch them.

Emily hurried past Ethan. She caught sight of his attention shifting to her fleeting figure. If she did this right, he wouldn't be too far behind her. She hurried out of the ballroom and closed the doors behind her. Emily took a deep breath. She needed a place to confront her brother. The house would be too dangerous for the guests. The forest would be no advantage to her. But the tunnels would be. The tunnels ran underground through every property of Order members. Matt had even explained that was how he'd gotten Emily out of the mansion that night.

Emily turned from the ballroom and hurried toward the tunnel entrance. Matt had told her the entrance was in the underbelly of the mansion. In the cellar. Holding the skirt of her dress, Emily ran toward the cellar. She hurried around the corner to the cellar door. She through it open and ducked inside. Emily ventured further into the tunnel using only the light from above to guide her. With her hand along the wall, she felt the smooth stone for the trigger.

Her fingers fell over the jagged design of the orders symbol. Emily pushed the trigger, catching the sound of Ethan's footsteps coming up on her. The stone wall slid open, reveal the torch lit tunnel. Emily quickly slipped inside, leaving the passage open for Ethan to fallow. She hurried through the passage, putting as much distance between herself and the mansion.

"Running away dear sister?"

Emily stopped. She turned slowly. Ethan slowly walked through the tunnel toward her. He'd removed his mask, revealing his horribly disfigured face. His skin was smooth, but stretched across his face. The corner of his right eye was forced closed by the burn, courtesy of the holy water canister she'd thrown at him.

"I never thought you as a coward, Emily. I actually admired your bravery-or was it stupidity- in coming tonight." Ethan said.

"I came to stop more deaths on my account." Emily answered.

"Do you think it's going to stop once you're dead?" Ethan asked.

The weight of her steak increased in her boot. She knew the killings would never stop, not after she was dead. "It doesn't have to end this way Ethan."

"I'm afraid it does Emily." Ethan answered.

For a moment, they stared at one another. Time froze within their steel gaze. Neither one was willing to make the first of many deadly strikes. Then, Ethan lunged toward Emily. Emily moved to her left. She brought her foot to the wall and used it as leverage to flip herself over Ethan. As Ethan charged to her last position, Emily reached toward her boot as her stake began to fall out. Emily landed not too far from Ethan. He turned angrily toward her and charged again. With the stake in her hand, Emily quickly moved into her defensive positions. She held onto the stake and followed Ethan's strike. Each grasp for her brought the stake to his hands. The garlic and holy water soaked stake burned him at every attempt.

They separated from their close combat. They slowly began mirroring each other's steps, moving in a small circle. Ethan glared at Emily while she simply followed him with her eyes. She could see the burning flesh of his hands and exposed wrists.

"I must admit sister, you have improved greatly since our last encounter." Ethan said.

"Did you honestly think I would allow my murderous father and brother to come for me without fighting?" Emily asked.

Ethan smirked, making him appear ever more deadly. "I'd hoped not."

"And you have received your wish." Emily answered.

Ethan charged again. Emily readied herself defensively, but in the midst of his attack, Ethan changed directions on her and she lost sight of Ethan. She stood in the silent corridor, waiting. Suddenly he came up and ripped the skirt of her dress. Emily turned toward him, but he was already gone. Another rip to her dress came from behind. Ethan came up behind her and struck. Emily had but seconds to duck, but Ethan's nails raked over her skin. Emily moaned and stood up. She could feel the warmth of her spilt blood roll down the fresh cuts along the back of her neck.

Ethan chuckled and attacked again. This time Emily was ready. She watched as he changed course again, but this time predicted where he would appear. She caught him coming up behind her and drove the stake through his hand. Ethan cried out and recoiled from Emily. Blood poured from his open wound in his hand. Ethan seethed in pain.

Emily took a step from him and ripped her tattered skirt from her dress. She untied the ribbon to her corset and removed the remnants of her gown. She tossed the fabric aside, away from her. She stood in the corridor in her black trousers and white peasant top. Emily felt the immediate freedom in her movements. She looked back at Ethan, recounting Matt's words to her in training.

"_They're not your family Emily. Family does not shed their own blood. They are monsters who will stop at nothing to kill you. Do not let your feelings for them stop you."_

Ethan looked up at Emily. "Never thought you would ever spill a brother's blood."

Emily shook her head. "You're not my brother anymore."

"Then what am I?" Ethan asked.

"Just a monster that needs to be stopped." Emily answered.

Ethan snorted lightly. "I can live with that."

"But for how much longer?" Emily asked.

Ethan smirked. "Only you can answer that question dear sister." And he vanished from her sight.

Emily inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. The lights vanished and she stood in darkness. She felt her training return to her. She could hear everything, even Ethan's movements. She could hear him moving around her, slowly growing closer. He was coming up behind her, going for the kill. Emily spun around fast and struck out with her stake. But Ethan had anticipated her defense and moved slightly. The stake still drove into his body, but not his heart. Ethan's hands lashed out and slashed across Emily's stomach. Emily cried out and removed her stake from Ethan. Both moved back, tending their injuries.

Ethan's slash had been deep in her side. Even with her hand and arm covering the wounds, she could still feel the large quantities of blood emerging from the wound. If she didn't kill Ethan soon, he would kill her merely by falling unconscious from blood loss. But Ethan was fairing no better. The stake to him had rendered him left arm useless in his attack now. It hung lifelessly by his body. Both were dangerously wounded and both would surely die. Only one would die more quickly than the other, and both knew who.

Ethan charged again, this time directly for Emily. He slammed into her body, throwing her toward the ground with his body on top of hers. Emily hit the ground on her back and began sliding. She cringed painfully as the rough stone scraped her back. She kicked the ground, flipped them both over. Ethan was now sliding across the ground with Emily on top. She quickly drove the stake into his chest just as his claws slashed over her leg, throwing her off. Emily hit the ground and rolled into one of the corridor pillars.

Ethan skid into the wall far from Emily. Emily groaned and pushed herself up from the ground. She looked over at Ethan, lying on his back, breathing heavily. His head turned, looking around the corridor. His eyes found Emily. The bloodlust, the furry, the hungry, everything that had made Ethan a threat to her…was gone. His eyes looked at her in confusion, hurt, love. Everything he'd been before their father had destroyed their lives.

His lips trembled as he uttered a single word. "Em."

Ethan fell limp against the ground. His pale skin dried just as Ryan had months ago. His dried body dissolved into dust and blew away down the corridor, leaving Emily alone.

Emily exhaled painfully. She groaned as she rose to her feet, using the pillar as support. She pressed her arm against her side in attempt to stop the bleeding, but her injured leg remained uncontained. In her present state, she wouldn't be any match against her father, no matter how hard she fought. She would pass out from blood loss before she could even come close to delivering a devastating blow to him. She had to seal the tunnel before he found her, give her a better chance of returning back to the Order. Emily turned and traveled back through the tunnel. She slowly started limping through the tunnel.

Suddenly a strong force slammed into Emily, throwing her backwards. Her back slammed into the wall, knocking the breath form her lungs. Emily slid onto the floor gasping for air. Her vision spun dangerously, giving her no valuable images of the corridor in front of her. Someone grabbed her hair, lifting her head from the ground. Emily groaned in pain.

"It's over, Emily." Her father snapped.

"No." Emily said. She reached for the knife on his hip, but her father grabbed her hand, breaking the knife from her grasp.

Suddenly his grip over her was ripped apart. Her head fell back onto the ground. She heard something slam into the far wall of the corridor. Emily opened her eyes again and looked up. Through her blurring vision, she could see her father across the corridor from her and Matt standing between them.

"Matt?"

"You've stood in my way for the last time Anderson." William said.

"There won't another time, Devon. Not after tonight." Matt replied.

"You cannot stop me. I'm older and stronger than you. I have your blood, Rebecca's, and my son. I have more than enough strength to kill you." William said.

"Be that as it may, I have something you don't." Matt said.

"And what could that be?"

"I have your blood. And I have Emily's." Matt answered.

William growled viciously. "Impossible."

"When did you last stand in the sun?" Matt asked. "I did just this morning."

William snarled and charged Matt. Matt easily moved around him, allowing William to rush past him. He turned quickly, kicking William in the back. William staggered to the ground. He turned around and rose to his feet. "I must admit, Matthew, you have improved greatly."

"Did you expect me to spend two centuries doing nothing?" Matt asked.

"I'd hoped not. This should make your death that much more pleasurable." William answered.

"We'll see about that."

William nodded. "So we shall." He charged Matt.

Matt met William. He brought his arms up, blocking William's strike. He matched William's movements, leading him from Emily. Matt caught hold of William's arm and twisted it behind his back. He drove his knee into the back of William's, forcing him to the ground. William grunted as his knee was kicked from beneath him. He reached back with his left elbow, hitting Matt in the side. Matt grunted and lurched forward. William slammed his hand into Matt's and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground. Matt gasped in pain. William swung his arm down, right for Matt's head. Matt quickly rolled out of the way of Williams strike. The stone floor shattered beneath William's force. Matt rolled into the wall and inhaled deeply.

Emily dragged herself from the fight, behind one of the pillars. She took hold of her tattered dress remains and ripped a large strip of fabric. She quickly tied it around her leg, biting back the cries of agony as she did so.

William smirked. "I sense you're slowing down, Matthew. How peculiar. Are we injured?"

Emily took a sharp breath in. She looked out from behind the pillar. Matt was breathing heavily. She noticed the growing red stain on his white shirt beneath his coat. Had Matt been acting on a bluff? On an easy victory against her father? Had the wound she'd inflicted caused more injury than she intended? Matt's arm hovered over his wound.

"So we are." William said. He chuckled darkly. "You may have my daughter's blood, but it does you no good while dying Matthew." He charged Matt again.

Matt quickly ducked William's blow. The stone shattered above his head. Matt quickly rolled onto his shoulder, bringing up into a crouching position. He leapt back as William swung for him once more. William's strikes came quickly, each one as deadly as the last. Matt's focus was entirely on defense. In his current state, he would never be able to deliver a deadly blow. Not without some outside force.

William swung for Matt's head. Matt brought up his arm to block. William used Matt's upper body diversion against him. He swung his left leg up, kicking Matt's wound. Matt cringed in pain and doubled over. William kicked Matt again, this time in the face. Matt stumbled backwards into the wall. Blood trickled down his lip. The blood stain on his shirt grew larger. He would last much longer. Matt reached behind his back for his stake. He'd have one shot at this. Just one.

Emily dragged herself across the floor to her fallen dagger. Her battered body screamed in agonizing protest. The stone burned her leg and stomach with every motion over it. She reached her arm out for the hilt. She glanced over to Matt. Her father would kill him if she didn't do something. Not too far from them, Emily spotted the stake that'd killed Ethan by Matt's foot. Her fingers scraped over the hilt. Emily grabbed the dagger and pushed herself up onto her shaky elbows.

William moved closer to Matt. Matt moved as fast as he could, pulling the stake from behind him. He drove the stake towards William's chest, but William caught it. He held the stake, matching Matt's strength, overpowering him. William ripped the stake from Matt's grasp and shoved it into his chest, just below his heart. The force slammed Matt back into the wall. A simple push of the stake and Matt was as good as dead. William grabbed the dagger tightly in Matt's chest.

Suddenly William's back arched. William cried out in pain. Emily stood behind him. She held her dagger against his back, embedded near his heart. Emily slammed her elbow into the side of William's face. He turned quickly, catching her wrist. With a simply twist, the bones in Emily's wrist snapped. William kicked Emily's side, bringing her painfully to her knees. He reached behind and pulled the dagger from his back, tossing aside.

William grabbed Emily's shirt and lifted her up. "It's finished."

"No!" Matt yelled. He ripped the stake from his chest.

William bit into Emily's neck. Emily cringed as he father began to draw from her. William suddenly released Emily, tossing her aside. His mouth hung open as he cried out in pain.

"What's the matter father?" Emily asked. "Is my blood too much for you? Or is it the holy water?"

Matt wrapped his arm around William's neck and drove the stake through his heart. William looked down at the stake in his chest. He dropped to his knees in a stupor. His skin began to tighten around his face. His skin grew pale and began flaking from his body. William staggered forward onto the ground. His body burst into a cloud of ash on impact. The tunnel fell into a sudden silence.

Emily exhaled deeply. She laid her head against the stone floor and closed her eyes. It was over. It was finally over. And not a moment too soon. With the battle finished, Emily became fully aware of the extent of her injuries. Her wrist trembled over her body as she tried to slow the bleeding from her wound. She could hardly feel her leg at all, or much else for that matter. The extensive blood loss was beginning to affect her mentality.

"Emily." She heard Matt call.

Emily opened her eyes. Matt was leaning over her. He pressed his hand over her wound. Emily barely felt his touch.

"I'm sorry…I stabbed you." She mumbled. "I did mean to hurt you so."

Matt smiled lightly. "You didn't."

"But-"

"Remember what I taught you, lure them. Make them believe they have the upper hand." Matt explained.

Emily smiled. "Looks like I still have much to learn."

"We'll pick up where we left off." Matt explained. He carefully stood with Emily in his arms. "Once you're healed."

and breath! please note the next two hcapters are itty bitty. i'm not joking.


	13. Chapter 13

A soft, warm touch gently stirred Emily from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes. With each attempt, the blurry outline of her chambers slowly came to focus. Her drapes were drawn open, allowing the outside light into her room. Matt was seated beside her, on the edge of her bed, leaning over her. His fingers lightly ran down her cheek.

Emily smiled lightly. "Hello."

Matt returned the smile. "Hello. How're you feeling?"

"Tired. How long have I been asleep?"

"A good number of days." Matt answered. "And you needed ever one of them."

Emily slowly attempted to sit up. Matt steadied her as she eased herself up. Her side ached a bit, as did her arm, but it wasn't too much for her. Her right arm was bandaged up, as were her other wounds. She felt a slight tug on her neck and face. Emily reached for the bandages.

"It's not too bad." Matt said.

Emily shook her head. "That wasn't what I was thinking, actually."

"What were you thinking, then?" he asked.

"That these are the scars of a two century old lie. And that these scars are only the beginning." Emily explained.

Matt reached down and gently took her hand into his. "Let's keep from new scars for a time."

Emily smiled. "Agreed."

Matt hesitantly leaned don her. Emily tilted her chin, meeting him halfway. His lips lightly pressed against hers. There was no ploy, no lure behind it. There was no dire situation requiring one last sentiment. It was only them. A man and a woman. Sharing in what could be the first of many moments to come.

…_and though the child returned to us injured, she remains alive and in recovering health after her confrontation. It has been discussed in brief discussion as to her continuous presence and training within these walls of the Order._

Claudia pulled her quill from the parchment of the book and reached for the ink across the table. She lightly dabbed the point into the ink and returned it to the paper.

_Already within her four week time stay, she has learned much more than I could have ever hoped. To estimate what she could learn within a year_

Claudia dropped to quill. She grabbed the edge of the table, fighting back the searing pain that coursed through her head. She was receiving a vision. A strong one at that. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to gain control over the vision. Claudia was thrown backward onto the floor. She gasped heavily as she came out of her vision. Her face was covered in sweat that ran down her body. Her heart thundered within her chest. Never had she received a vision so strong, so dangerous, so unclear. This vision was nothing like the others.

Ice, blood, screams of terror. These things which she had seen sent fear coursing through her body and soul. But more, this was not the future of man. This was the future of the child. This was the future of Emily.


End file.
